pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterwraith
The Waterwraith, writes Olimar, "may be the ectoplasmic incarnation of a kind of physic phenomenon". It is said that it may even be created from the fear of other things, much like Bogmire, the second boss of Luigi's Mansion. It is found only in the Submerged Castle (all sublevels), and in the Bully Den in Challenge Mode. Its appearance is generally human in shape, with the suggestion of a head, body, arms and legs, but without distinct characteristics. The body is somewhat transparent. When encountered in the Submerged Castle, but not in the Bully Den, its music will play - music that is played only then. The following is a sample. The Waterwraith's name is a combination of water, given its watery appearance, and wraith, which means ghost or phantom. Strategy When encountered, the beast falls from the sky and moves around on its stone 'rollers'. It will chase Olimar and any Pikmin nearby, with greater focus on crushing the active Captain. It is invincible to any Pikmin assault, even if petrified, except that of Purple Pikmin. When a Purple lands on or near the Waterwraith in a fashion that would stun any other beast, it turns a deep shade of purple not dissimilar to that of the Pikmin that cause this state to come about. Like this, it is vulnerable to all Pikmin attacks. When the Wraith's health has been fully depleted, the rollers crumble and the Waterwraith will run all around the cave, no longer a threat to your Pikmin. Attack with more purples and then you can easily attack it with other Pikmin. When defeated, it will vanish into nothingness and you will be troubled no more. It drops the Professional Noisemaker, a useful addition to the Exploration Kit the first time you beat it in the Submerged Castle. Strangely, petrifying the Waterwraith makes it less vulnerable to Purple Pikmin, in which case the Pikmin must be thrown in a perfect arch for enough impact to make the creature susceptible to attack. In other words, Purples make a certain "squishing" sound when they hit an enemy, or even a plant; when this sound is performed, a creature may also be stunned. These effects can only occur when the Purples have a straight fall downward after their throw (the distance in which they fall vertically is irrelevant, as long as it exists). Finally, when all these circumstances are achieved, the Wraith may gain damage; this will not happen when Purples are thrown on it without the drop. Note: In the Submerged Castle, you will only be able to get purples on the last sublevel (5) via the Violet Candypop Buds. In the Bully Den, you will already have 25 purples, but no other color of Pikmin. Here, there are two Waterwraiths. The Waterwraith is one of the few enemies in Pikmin which has its own background music, along with the Giant Breadbug and Titan Dweevil). In Sublevels 1-4, when it appears, a 'scarier' version of the boss music plays. When it has no rollers, a more 'entertaining' music plays. Petrification "glitch" While in the Piklopedia, press the "Z" button immediately to petrify its roller. When the Waterwraith itself lands, it too will be encased in stone, but the roller will revert to its normal state before the creature itself. Petrify it again, and the Wraith is normal, but not the rollers; the Wraith will have problems lifting them. Its audio will get messed up, as it cries with each attempt to pick up the front roller. It is possible to do this in the main game (and Challenge Mode) as well, but the beast won't turn purple when Purple Pikmin are throw at it. This is because it needs to lift its rollers first. Category:Bosses